


Give yourself a Break

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley has been feeling like he hasn't gotten enough of Aziraphale's time lately. The only way to fix this is to sit down and have a conversation about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Give yourself a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day 13 of my Countdown to Christmas! It has been a minute since I gave the focus to these two in this series and I thought it might be time to actually, ya know, let them have their moment. I also feel that it is important to show healthy relationships. These two aren’t just after the grand gestures. They do genuinely love each other, but with love comes some harder conversations. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey Aziraphale, can we talk?” Crowley had been meaning to bring this up for a long time. He hadn’t been sure of how to bring it up, but now he realized that he just needed to rip the bandaid off. If he didn’t get this off his chest, it would never be fixed. 

“Yes, of course, my dear, just give me one moment. Agnes scared herself awake from her nap.” Aziraphale came into the room and sighed. “Alright,” Aziraphale said. “I’m all yours.” He looked over his shoulder back into the nursery, showing Crowley that it wasn’t exactly the case. Crowley sighed. 

“We’ve been  _ really _ busy with the kids lately,” Crowley said. Aziraphale recognized Crowley’s tone and decided to sit down to give his husband his  _ actual  _ full attention. “I get that, you know. I really, really do. We have two babies that could start walking at any moment now and a five-year-old who has started his first year at school. Life is a bit much right now.

“But I can’t help but feel like we’ve been neglecting our relationship. Quite a lot actually,” Crowley continued. He shook his head. “I feel like the only time I really ever  _ see  _ you anymore is right before I go to sleep at night. And that really isn’t fair to me. 

“I feel like a child sitting here complaining about this. I  _ know.  _ It’s a little ridiculous that I would feel,” Crowley paused for a moment while he thought of the right word for how he was feeling. He shook his head. “I feel left out, I guess is one way of putting it. All of your attention goes to the kids and I only get the worn-out version of you at the end of the day. I want my angel back,” Crowley said. “Even if it is just for one day.” Aziraphale simply nodded without saying anything. Crowley looked up at him to give him permission to give his piece. 

“I suppose I hadn’t really been thinking about  _ us  _ much lately,” Aziraphale admitted. “I’ve just been so focused on the kids as of late that I guess it never crossed my mind that you might be feeling this way.” He shook his head. “You’re not being ridiculous. I must admit that I have been feeling a little as if we haven’t been spending enough time together as well. I thought I was being selfish though. We have  _ children _ now. They must take up top priority.” Aziraphale shook his head. “They just do. They’re  _ children _ . They’re completely dependant on us. 

“But I also love you and I don’t want to lose you. The way things have unfortunately been going-” Aziraphale shook his head. He couldn’t even bear the mere  _ thought  _ of losing Crowley for the rest of eternity, damning their children to live for eternity in a broken home. He didn’t want them in a broken home  _ at all _ , but that’s how it was starting to feel to him. 

“Oh, angel,” Crowley said. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” He reached up and ran his fingers through Azirpahale’s curls. “I love you too damn much and have given up way too damn much to just give up at the first big sign of trouble. I’m not asking for much,” Crowley said. “I just need a little bit more of your time. Your time where you get to just be Aziraphale. Not an angel. Not a bookshop runner. Certainly not mom. I  _ love  _ all of these parts of you, but sometimes you have a tendency to let them take over everything, washing out all of your best qualities.”

“I haven’t run the bookshop in-”

“I know, angel,” Crowley said. “It was just an example.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“So where do we go from here?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged. 

“Perhaps once a month or so we dedicate a weekend to being just us. Not parents. No other responsibilities. Just the two of us, just how it used to be. I’m sure we could get Anathema and Newt or Tracy and Shadwell to take the kids for just a weekend.” 

“That seems like a lot for them, especially when they aren’t their kids.” Crowley smiled and grabbed Azirpahale’s hand. 

“I know it is hard for you to get help from other people. It took me a long time to accept help too. But it really isn’t as if we’re just throwing the children at them and saying  _ ciao  _ to them forever. Just two days.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Aziraphale replied. “I don’t think they’d mind just two days.” He ran his thumb over Crowley’s hand and admired the ring he’d gotten for the demon. Their promise of forever, though they’d already been together for longer than any human couple could  _ dream  _ of. Crowley brought the angel’s hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“We don’t even have to do anything drastic. We could just stay home when we do it. Watch movies, let you catch up on your books. Other stuff.” Crowley wiggled his eyebrows. “Just as long as we can have the time to ourselves where we don’t have to worry about the children.” 

“That sounds nice, actually,” Aziraphale admitted. “I love the children, but,” Aziraphale flushed bright red. “I do admit that I miss having more alone time, and alone time with you.” 

“Oh nothing to be flush about,” Crowley said. “The kids are a lot. I know. We’re both working so hard for them. I think you overexert yourself a bit for them. But they’re a lot. And sometimes you do just want a day. It’s ok to feel that way.” Crowley kissed Azirpahale’s temple. “Needing a break doesn’t make you a bad parent. It just makes you . . . “  _ Human _ was the word that Crowley was going for, but that wasn’t quite right. They may have left their respective head offices, but they were still very much supernatural creatures. He shook his head unable to come up with a better word. 

“I love you, my dear,” Aziraphale said. “Thank you.” 

“What for?” 

“Keeping my head on a little straighter,” Aziraphale said. “I wouldn’t be doing this stuff that I know I need to if it weren’t for you.” Crowley smiled. 

“Well, that’s in the job description, I suppose. Husbands ought to be keeping watch of their husbands,” Crowley replied. “I love you too, my dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
